Break Time
by shakeahand55
Summary: Chapter 2 is here, McCoy and Chapel are on break in sickbay and get to talking, and Christine tells him what she wants.
1. Bingo

**Title:** Break Time

**Author:** shakeahand55

**Summary:** Chapel, Rand and Uhura talk about the Ancient Earth game Bingo during a break spent in Christine's quarters. Yes this was formally titled Bingo and in the Star Trek 2009 movie section, but I've changed it and added/deleted a few things and I am thinking of making it a mulitchaptered thing as well. But please let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own them, I'm just playing with them for a while.

* * *

"Yep I was reading about it last night after dinner" Christine curled her legs up under herself as she sat on her bed, Uhura and Janice Rand sitting beside her their legs under themselves as well.

The 3 of them were each holding a hot cup of tea with stocking feet, their boots sitting at the wall, kicked off as soon as they had walked in the door.

They had grabbed 3 cups of tea from the mess and then headed to Christine's quarters to spend their break talking, they didn't feel like going to the rec room or anything like that today.

"What did it say about the game?" Uhura asked before taking a long sip of the hot liquid "mmm just right, I'm glad they got the replicators in the mess fixed, I can only handle so much coffee and juice for so long" Christine and Janice laughed.

"Poor Scotty had his team working for days, but I'm sure they were ok they all seem to like coffee" Janice said reaching over and putting her mug on Christine's bedside table and then moved about to stretch her legs.

"Ok so anyway like I said, I read about it in the history disc about ancient Earth games from the ships library" she got off the bed and picked up the disc she had brought in with her, it was blue they could tell when she held it up to them.

"I downloaded a copy so I could show you guys…the people on Earth were strange in the 21st century" Janice laughed as she looked at the two women.

"They played all sorts of strange games, and they didn't even use credits, they used real money and everything!" Uhura nodded to say they were listening as both she and Christine moved to get off the bed carefully as they still held their mugs.

"My grandmother told me a story about the game when I was younger…but I doubt it was the truth, she had been losing her marbles and liked to tell tales and would forget things a lot." Janice said as she pulled out Christine's desk chair and sat in it.

"There was this one time she told my father that there was a strange little girl sitting on her lap and to take her back to the shop where she came from" Janice started to talk as she flipped the disc through and over her fingers playing with it.

"…Ok never mind that back to what I was saying about the game" Christine shook her head, Janice had a habit of getting side tracked so often she was amazed she got a placement on a star ship, and as the captain's yeoman at that.

"You my friend might be following in her foot-steps or you never had any marbles to lose in the first place" Uhura leaned back on the wall as she laughed, Janice shook her head at her two friends.

"I'm shocked that you could find this in the library, I didn't think they had anything good in it" Christine said leaning on the table as Janice slid the disc into the slot.

"It took me a while to find, and I actually found it by mistake, I was looking up something for Captain Kirk" Janice blushed "and I found it then, and saved it to show you guys" she said as the disc loaded, Uhura and Christine just smiled as they looked at each other.

"Computer please load chapter 6 page 157 " Janice said as Uhura and Christine both put there cups down beside Janice's and then leaned in closer to the screen.

"**Working**" the computer said then a few seconds later the page came up on the screen.

"**Chapter 6, page 157 is loaded, full screen, font size 14 Verdana type and brightness is at 3 quarters**" the computer said as all 3 women leaned in to read the page.

The computer automatically used the settings that Christine programmed when she used her quarters computer console "oh wow look at that, what is it?" Christine asked pointing to a thin cylinder like plastic bottle that had a rounded purple cap.

"Say's here it's a marker or a dabber" Uhura said "it was used to cover the correct number on the card once called" Janice said "strange game eh?" Uhura and Christine nodded at the same time.

"They had to pay to get the dabber but once they had it, it was always theirs, unless it ran out of the coloured ink then they had to get a new one by paying for it again" Janice read "wow they must have wasted a lot of money on them" Christine said shaking her head in amazement.

"I sure wouldn't waste all my credits on a silly game like that" Uhura said "give me 3D chess or checkers any day" she said as Janice nodded.

"They came in all sorts of colours and sizes both the dabbers and the cards…and the cards they got had 24 numbers and a empty space in the middle. The numbers ranged from 1 up to 75 and a card could have 1 strip of 3 cards up to 6 stripes of 3 cards…wow they must have been good" Janice said her eyebrows rose so much they were almost in her hairline.

"They paid for the cards also, and if they got the correct numbers when they were called in a certain patter they then got a amount of money determined by the" Janice stopped reading "hey I could get a print out of a card…" she smiled.

"You guys want to play some Ancient bingo? Maybe we could teach some people on this ship a new game…but not using our credits" Janice and Uhura laughed as Christine said that.

She wasn't the only person who was getting sick watching the same games being played over and over, and they had to save all the credits they could get for shore leave.

"Nurse Chapel please report to sickbay, Nurse Chapel to sickbay" Doctor McCoy's voice called over the com system, Christine sighed and quickly moved to pick up her tea and finish it in one gulp, she quickly put her boots back on.

Janice and Uhura just looked at her "we should get going to Uhura" Janice said as she saved a copy of the info to Christine's database then pulled her disc, her and Uhura both finishing their tea and then pulling on their boots.

"Just leave the cups, I'll deal with them later" Christine said as the three women walked out of the room, they each headed their own ways.

Christine to the turbo lift, Janice followed Uhura to her quarters to get something before they both went back to the bridge together.

"Mmm maybe I should get Janice to print some cards, maybe I will see if anybody wants to learn how to play" Christine said to herself as she got in the empty turbo lift "deck 7" she said and sighed as the lift started to move.

She stretched, and rolled her head from shoulder to shoulder then fixed her uniform as the doors opened and she walked out heading to sickbay.


	2. Pizza

**Title:** Break Time: Pizza

**Author:** shakeahand55

**Summary:** "I could really, really go for some good old pizza" she said with a sigh and she noticed the look he was giving her, as if she had 3 heads.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own them, I'm just playing with them for a while.

* * *

"This is nice" Christine said as she followed Leonard to his desk in sickbay and pulled a chair from the wall and took a seat, he sat at his chair behind the desk.

"Yes it is, these breaks are good for an old country doctor like me" she laughed "oh your not that old Leonard!" she shook her head, he was always calling himself old but he wasn't that much older then everyone on ship.

"Would you like something to drink Christine?" he asked opening his desk drawer and pulling out two shot glasses, she laughed "you've got glasses all over this sickbay don't you?" she laughed as he nodded with a smile.

"Sure" she said "good, what will your poison be today?" he asked standing up to the shelf behind him that was protected with a force field only he, Captain Kirk and Scotty of course, could turn off.

"What ever your having I'm not picky" she said as he turned off the force field, pulled a bottle from the shelf and sat back down, she sighed as she shifted to get comfy.

"You know what I want? I mean what I really want?" she closed her eyes as she smiled and rolled her head to the side, she was beyond relaxed at this moment.

"I don't know, what do you want?" she opened her eyes the smile still on her face "bet you can't guess" she laughed when he gave her the stink eye.

"I've got better things to do then sit and try and guess what you want, I'm a doctor, not a mind reader!" she laughed and sat up straighter in her seat once again.

"Leonard you're a real bear some times" she told him nodding her head and holding out her hand for the glass he offered to her.

"I'm a doctor, I don't get paid to be nice, I get paid to fix people, not to listen to them whine, try and make me guess what their thinking or have good bedside manner as you call it" Leonard said giving he the empty glass to hold while he poured some saurian brandy into it.

"Thanks" she took a drink almost flinching as the drink burned a trail down to her stomach "this is good, but not what I really want" she said laughing as he looked at her again.

"I could really, really go for some good old pizza" she said with a sigh and she noticed the look he was giving her, as if she had 3 heads.

"You want pizza?" he asked, not sure if he was confused or shocked "yes Leonard…I've been dying for some since last week" she said then frowned "Scotty hasn't been able to get the replicators to make pizza right, it always seems to come out wrong, but he told me he'd keep trying" Christine smiled happily.

"Light, doughy crust…pepperoni, cheese, mushrooms and sweet green peppers, oh to die for Leonard!" she said closing her eyes and looking the complete picture of a relaxed woman.

If Leonard didn't know better he'd say she was pregnant what with her sudden craving for pizza, he knew she wasn't but he'd ask her anyway just to be on the safe side.

"Your not pregnant are you Christine?" he asked filling up both of their glasses again, they were only shot glasses so no harm could be done by them drinking a little.

Her eyes popped open and she just looked at him, her jaw dropping and a blush staring to pop up on her pale complexion "no!" she said "no, no I'm not Leonard…" she said.

"But don't worry you'd be one of the first I'd tell if I ever was" she said smiling and laughing a bit when he nodded and seemed to get happier, he gulped down his drink as she brought her hand to cover her mouth as she yawned.

"Did you think I had cravings?" she asked, her eyebrows going up and her head tilting a bit to the side, every time she did that Leonard was sure she looked like a dog, as that's what dogs do, tilt there heads to the side when confused.

"Yes actually I was sure you did have cravings...but not anymore, now I just know your crazy" he said making her laugh before she finished off her glass.

They sat in their seats quietly for a few minutes just listening to the hum of the engines, the whoosh of doors outside in the hall opening and closing and feeling the gentle vibrations of the Enterprise under their feet.

Christine was sure they had been sitting at his desk for almost 20 minutes when a call came in for them to be ready as a few people were coming up from the planet.

"Well this sure has been one break I'm glad to of had" she nodded and smiled "I know, but I should spend my next break in the rec room…" she stood from her seat and pushed it back to the wall.

"At least there people won't think I'm crazy because I want pizza so bad, I'm a nurse, not a pregnant-pizza-craving-lady!" she said laughing as she walked out of the main sickbay room into the other one before he could say anything else to her.

Their break was over, time to get back to work.


End file.
